The white elephant gift exchange
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: The racers get back at Glpyd for giving them terrible gifts. No flames


Hey Smoke here wishing you readers a happy holidays. I present to you the a Sugar Rush verison of the white elephant gift exchange. I don't own Wreck-it Ralph except for Ron Cinnadon.

It was Christmas time in the arcade and Sugar Rush was getting ready for this holiday. Vanellope was giving the racers the Christmas announcements. "Ok we have alot of things to do. We need set up the decorations, prepare for the holiday race and we have the white elephant gift exchange." said Vanellope.

Everyone groaned at the last thing except for Gloyd. "Alright! I'm gonna bring in the giving because you I'm good at that." said Gloyd and walked away.

Every racer minus Gloyd were in Vanellope's throne room. "Vanellope you have to call off the White Elephant gift exchange! You know how Gloyd is like." said Taffyta.

"Yeah I like the guy, but he goes too far with pranks." said Swizzle.

"You remember the gloves?" Adorabeezle asked.

Vanellope was dead silence for 10 seconds and then returned to Earth. "Yeah I know." said Vanellope.

"His gifts are just pranks." said Ron.

"I know, which is why it's payback time." said Vanellope.

"Huh?" The other racers asked.

"The white elephant gift exchange works like this, we draw random numbers out of a helmet and call them out. But what if they weren't random, what if they were the same number. But what's the one thing Gloyd would never steal?" Vanellope explained.

"Body spray." said Snowanna.

"A book." said Sticky.

"The Frozen soundtrack." said Ron.

"A tie." said Swizzle.

"A Ever After High doll." said Crumbelina.

"No, salad accessories. " said Vanellope. "Gloyd hates anything salad related, so when he's the last one he'll take the last gift which will be."

"What?" Minty asked.

"That's all I got. You guys have to find the a really bad gift." said Vanellope. "Now let's do this!"

In the game Simpsons racing Candlehead, Minty, Snowanna, Sticky Torvold are in the the Kwik-E mart. Snowanna grabs a can of expired tuna. "How about this can of expired tuna?" Snowanna asked.

"Isn't that a little mean?" Candlehead asked.

"Candles this is our one chance to give Gloyd payback for giving us bad gifts remember last year?" Snowanna asked.

Candlehead remembers last year's white elephant gift exchange. "A sccented candle that I can use on my hat and it smells like cupcakes." said Candlehead.

"I knew you like it Candlehead." said Vanellope.

"Hold on Candlehead it's my turn d I choose to steal this gift!" said Gloyd and takes Candlehead's candles away. "But I got you this." Gloyd hands Candlehead a bottle of dark orange filling.

Candlehead opens the bottle and smells it and close it quickly. "Gross!" she shouted.

Gloyd bursts into laughter. "That was pumpkin filling when this game got plugged in, now it's paperweight!" said Gloyd.

Back to the present Candlehead walked up to Apu. "Hey Apu besides the hot dogs, what's the most expired food you got?!" Candlehed asked.

Meanwhile back in Sugar Rush Ron, Swizzle, Jublieena, Crumbelina, and Nougetsia are in a megastore and looking at something. "This is perfect!" said Ron.

"Are you sure Ron?" Crumbelina asked. "This sounds cruel."

"Crumbs, do you think the gift he gave us is cruel?" Ron asked.

We Crumbelina remembers a White elephant gift exchange where she and Ron are wearing red sweaters and they were starching themselves. "I put itching powder in those sweaters! Enjoy!" Gloyd shouted.

Crumbelina snaps out of the flashback. "Let's get him!" said Crumbelina. The 5 racers lift up the object and walk to the cashier.

In game central station Vanellope, Rancis, Taffyta, Adorabeezle and Citruella are in a alley. "How much?" Vanellope asked.

"500 dollars." said a figure in the shadows. "Cash."

"Wait Vanellope are sure you about this?" Rancis asked.

Vanellope remembers her first White Elephant gift exchange, where she was wearing white gloves. "Man these gloves are the best." said Vanellope.

"You like them?" Gloyd asked.

"Yeah they're so soft." said Vanellope.

"That's because they're made out off my old underwear!" said Gloyd.

Vanellope looks at her gloves and noticed that the gloves are Gloyd's underwear. Vanellope disgusted and threw the gloves on the ground. "That's gross man!" Vanellope shouted.

Vanellope returns back to the present with a shocked look on her face. "I thought my glitch days were behind me." said Vanellope and payed the figure the 500 dollars.

Back in the Sugar Rush castle the otter racers besides Gloyd are trying to pick which gift to give to Gloyd. "So which one should we give him?" Taffyta asked.

"All of it!" Vanellope answered sitting on her throne. "It's time for Orangeboar to get a taste of his own medicine."

Everyone wrapped up the bad gifts they bought into a huge gift. "Let's see Gloyd likes this gift." said Vanellope and laugh evilly along with other racers.

Then they heard Gloyd coming in and the racers went silent. "Happy White Elephant guys!" Gloyd shouted with a huge present.

"Hey Gloyd." said Rancis.

So far the racers have picked a number which is the number 7 on each piece of paper. One by one the racers were called out and picked up a gift and it was salad accessories, salad tongs, salad spinner, pepper mill, and etc. except for Gloyd and Ron. "Are you guys on a diet or something?" Gloyd asked furious that no one has picked his gift.

"We're down to our last two presents. I wonder what they could be?" said Vanellope. "Next up is number 15."

"Number 15 baby!" Ron shouted.

"Ron! Come on down and pick your prize!" said Ron.

Ron walked down to the Christma tree and picked Gloyd's gift. "Good choice, bro." said Gloyd.

"Oh I know." said Ron. Ron rips the wrapping paper and it was a flat screen TV. "What the?"

"A flat screen TV?" Vanellope asked.

"Happy White Elephant!" Gloyd shouted.

"What's your game Orangeboar?!" Swizzle asked.

"What no?! I wanted to do something nice! Look I heard that you guys said my pranks are called harsh and cruel. I just wanted to do something nice for you guys!" said Gloyd with tears coming out of his eyes. "I'll just take this gift then."

Then the other racers get teleported to a white temple where everything was white the Christmas tree, cookies and fireplace. There they see a giant white elephant wearing a robe holding a gift on his trunk. "Vanellope von Schweetz, Rancis Fluggerbutter, others you are here because you have disgraced the meaning of the white Elephant gift exchange! For punishment you get to stay here in my tempele of presents! P.S you don't get to open them." said the White Elephant.

"Aw man!" Taffyta pouted.

"Look I know we went a little overboard with that gift. But have you seen the gifts he gave us? The pumpkin pie filling, the Itching sweaters, the underwear gloves. I could go on." said Vanellope.

"You're not suppose to give gifts you like, you have to give gifts you don't like. That's what makes it fun! But you have to rig the game, well I hope your happy?" said the White Elephant.

"He's right. We got carried away." said Vanellope.

"Gloyd was just doing what the game was made." said Rancis. "Besides it's just a stupid game."

"Plus he gave us that awesome TV." said Ron.

"Mr. white Elephant." said Candlehead.

"Yes?" The white Elephant asked.

"Can you send us back so we can stop Gloyd from opening that gift?" Candlehead asked.

"I guess so or you can look what's in this present?" The White Elephant suggested.

"Oh." said Taffyta.

Ron punches Taffyta in the arm. "Nah! We'll just home." said Ron.

"Very well." said the White Elephant and teleports the Sugar Rush back to where Gloyd was about to open the gift, but Vanellope stopped him.

"Gloyd wait there's something I need to tell you." said Vanellope.

"What is it?" Gloyd asked.

"You see." Before Vanellope could finish Ron interrupts her.

"Vanellope wait! There's no TV in here just a box full of old Chinese food." said Ron holding some old noodles.

The other racers were shocked except for Gloyd he bursted into laughter. "Gotcha! The heart felt speech gets them every time!" said Gloyd. "So what did you wanted to say Vanellope?"

"Enjoy the gift." said Vanellope.

Theme music: Have a Holly Jolly Christmas by Burl Ives and picture it in slow motion

Gloyd opens the gift and expired calm chowder spattlers on his face and spill on the floor and lands on his back. The other racers bursted into laughter, when Gloyd get back up he rips the wrapping paper and a baseball pitching machine comes and shoots Candlehead's paperweight, Ron and Crumbelina's itching sweaters, Vanellope's underwear gloves and then a bunch of baseballs. The other racer kept on laughing while Ron records it on camera. Gloyd gets back up and rips the other wrapping paper then Rumble from Transformers Fall of Cybertron jumps out of the gift merciless beats up Gloyd.

The rest of the racers are at the soda pop talk and poured drinks. "Best prank ever!" said Adorabeezle. They had a toast while Gloyd is getting beaten up.

Meanwhile the gift that the white elephant was about to give was a snow globe showing Gloyd's payback. The white elephant closes the gift, winks and then walked away.

**That was great wasn't it. Stay tuned for more updates including anew stiry where two of my OCs will clash along with other things. Please review, stay frosty, Merry Christmas and happy holidays!**


End file.
